The Slave
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT!* The heroes may have defeated the Emperor, but it seems that the Emperor has another plan to revive himself and gets his revenge... (An alternate story to wingjing10's The Slave story from Wattpad)


At Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, the heroes were supporting some other people. Jie, on the other hand, was feeling sick as there was something wrong. He began to feel weak as a Flopper. Junjie noticed his brother's condition and went over to him.

"What's wrong, Jie?" Junjie asked him.

"Oh, uh… Nothing. I am just slight tired. But I'm okay. No worries." Jie replied. "I will be at the palace for a while..." he headed to the palace, which was the house of Junjie and his family.

As Jie entered the palace, he looked around for a bit. He remembered the day that the heroes were able to perish the Emperor for good since he was turned into stone and then shattered. He was glad he was gone but felt guilty about Lian, who was still the Dai-Fu. He wanted to help her and returned her back as Lian.

All of the suddenly, the Dai-Fu appeared before Jie, surprising him! "Aah! Why are you here?!" he yelped as he activated his wrist blasters, ready for a duel.

"You have been acting strangely, Jie," she said. "And I feel suspicious about you..."

All of the sudden, the black ring on Jie's middle finger from his left hand glowed dark red. Before Jie could answer, there was a sudden pain in his head. He cried out painfully, clutching his head and fell to his knees while the Dai-Fu just looked on in confusion.

Then, Jie stopped screaming. He tilted his head upwards. His brown eyes had changed into red eyes! The Dai-Fu knew those eyes - they belonged to the Emperor!

"Master?" she questioned in surprise.

"Yes. It is me, Dai-Fu," Jie spoke, but his voice sounded like the Emperor.

"How... how is it possible?" she wondered.

"With this," he showed her a black and brass ring. There are red and gold patterns engraved on the surface. A ruby shaped like a novagon is at the center. There is a carving of a dragon on the surface of the ruby.

"A ring?" Dai-Fu is surprised.

"Before I was turned into stone, I used my dark magic to create the ring and put it on Jie, so that even my body is gone, my spirit remains and I can use his body as a host," he explained.

"The Eastern Champion has not noticed it?" she asked.

"That fool is not even aware of it," he stated.

"So, what do you want me to do, master?" she questioned.

"...Get the Sword Blaster... back to me..." he told her.

With that, the Dai-Fu vanished and Jie regained his sense as his eye color returned to normal.

Jie looked around his surroundings. He was at the palace. "Hmm... why am I here?" he wondered. He shrugged off and headed outside.

Meanwhile, the Dai-Fu watched him leave the palace and then left within the shadows.

* * *

It was night and everyone was asleep. Junjie twisted and turned as he was having a nightmare once more.

In his dream, Junjie was becoming a Dark Servant. The Emperor was right in front of him. "You think you have vanquished me? You feeble mortals are no match against my dark magic!" he told Junjie.

"No! We will defeat you! And we have done it!" Junjie defended.

"Oh, don't tell me that. Tell that to the new Emperor," he said and pointed towards someone.

Junjie turned to his back and saw his younger brother Jie. However, Jie was different as he had red eyes and sharp teeth just like the Emperor. Jie smiled evilly at Junjie. "Your dear little brother is mine," he spoke with the Emperor's voice.

Then, Jie was surrounded by black aura energy that covered his whole body. With a flash of black light, Jie was now an adult man with a ghoulish appearance and had become the new Emperor!

Junjie was horrified to see Jie had become a monster, just like the Emperor! "It is my turn to take over The Eastern Caverns!" the adult Jie exclaimed in the Emperor's voice.

"No! Please! Don't do it, Jie!" Junjie begged.

An evil laughter burst out from the adult Jie. It was clear that he refused to listen to his elder brother.

"NOOOOOOO!" Junjie screamed in horror.

"ENOUGH!" a woman yelled as the surroundings around Junjie suddenly dissolved and was replaced with a mystical outer space.

Junjie was surprised by this and then, a woman appeared before him. Junjie quickly knew that woman as Queen Luna, the Queen of Night and Dreams. "Your Majesty, what brings your presence here?" he questioned.

"You were having a nightmare all about the Emperor, Eastern Champion," Queen Luna replied.

Junjie went silent for a moment before he spoke once more. "Queen Luna, the Emperor is already perished as his body was shattered when he was turned into stone. He said that he will return but it's impossible as he was gone for good," he explained his dream to her.

"Emperor is indeed gone, however, he will return," she stated. Her words scared Junjie.

"Jie's life is in grave danger as well," she added, which made Junjie worry about him.

"I must go now, Eastern Champion," she said as she was about to leave.

"No, wait! Tell me more!" Junjie exclaimed to get more information.

However, Queen Luna disappear in a flash of midnight blue and Junjie falls into the dark abyss. He screamed as he fell, and then disappeared into the darkness.

Junjie snapped his eyes open from his dream with a gasp. He was sweating after the nightmare and the meeting with Queen Luna. He quickly got up and looked for Jie. Junjie searched for him everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. So, Junjie decided to search for him at the palace.

At the palace, Jie was exploring throughout the palace. During his exploration, he remembered the day that he, his twin sister, and his older brother had spent time together happily before the Emperor came.

Suddenly, there was an extremely painful pound inside him, causing Jie to fall to his knees and onto the floor. He placed both of his hands onto his head, clutching it. He felt the pain throughout his body as if something - or someone was trying to take over.

Just then, Junjie appeared at the hallway where Jie was. He saw his brother kneeing on the floor with his hands clutching his head. Feeling concerned, Junjie rushed over to him.

"Jie! Are you alright?" Junjie asked him once he was at his younger brother's side.

"I'm... okay..." Jie responded. "...I was having a bad headache... but no need to worry," he added.

Junjie helped him up and supported him out of the palace.

As Junjie supported Jie out of the palace, Junjie helped him sat down a rock. "How are you feeling?" He asked him, "Okay. I think..." Jie replied.

"Do you need anything?" Junjie asked, in case Jie is fine, "Well, I do need a water." Jie said, "My throat is a bit sore," he added.

Junjie nodded and goes to fetch water for Jie. While he fetches water, few wild slugs comes up to Jie and chirping happily. The young Eastern Animal Tamer smiled as the slugs hopped onto him. They were so attract to him ever since he was a baby when he first discover his ability as a few months old baby.

Junjie came back with a glass of water. He hands over it to Jie which he took from him and drink it. Once he's done drinking the water Jie feels better now.

"Feel better?" Junjie questioned, "Yeah. I feel better now." He replied.

Junjie smiles, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Junjie?"

"Yes?"

"I...had a nightmare about the Emperor." Jie said, "I remembered he said that he will soon return and..." before he could finished, Junjie suddenly hugs him and that surprise him, "Junjie?"

"It's okay. You're going to fine. I promise." He said, "The Emperor will not return and if he does... We will fight together to end him for good."

"Yeah. For Eastern Caverns." Jie said as he return the hug.

While hugging, Junjie failed to notice Jie's eyes were glowing slightly in red before fading quickly.


End file.
